The fluff files
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots centering on Kenny and Devlin. Some will be happy, some sad, but fluff is guarenteed. Updates may be sporatic.
1. A cup of cocoa

**DISCLAIMER: **

WARNING:

SUMMARY:

"A Cup of Cocoa"

Kenny and Devlin held two separate mugs of hot cocoa and watched the orange glow of a lively fireplace set at the far wall of a small one level log cabin; in the world of holographic imaging in the spare room, snow fell silently in a lazy manor. Devlin cocked his head slightly to the left as his ears picked up the distinct sound of wood logs cracking from the heat. Looking over, the brunet found the raven black haired boy staring blankly at the fire as though either deep in thought or without any thought at all; it was without life that Devlin would bring the mug of cocoa to his lips, sip some, then slowly bring his hand back down until it rested on his leg. The movements were slow; almost robotic in style.

"Dev?" Kenny asked taking a few sips from his own cup "Something on your mind?" the brunet continued his query noticing Devlin's unchanging expression of his hypnotic glare. It was only after a few short seconds that Devlin finally turned slightly until he made eye contact with his step-brother.

"Actually...yeah, there is" the black haired boy spoke softly, nearly drowned out by the fireplace before taking a long swig of his drink.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Another round of silence fell upon them as Devlin slowly turned his look back to the fire; that was when, for the first time, Kenny noticed a streak of tears strolling over Devlin's cheek. Kenny remained silent unsure of what to make of the situation; he knew Devlin often isolated himself from the rest of the Tennyson family, yet he also knew that the boy was the very last person to show emotions of this kind. The brunet instantly felt sad about his brother crying in this way then irritated that he wouldn't say what was bothering him; for a few fleeting moments, Kenny saw Devlin not as his angsty unshakeable brother, but as a soft boy that needed to be held and reassured.

Without warnings, Kenny placed his cup on a small table and shifted his position to gently snag the cup in Devlin's grasp and place that one too on the table; sure that the drinks were safe from spilling, the brunet softly gripped Devlin and brought their combined mass towards his side arm rest of the couch were Devlin was able to slide one hand on Kenny's chest and nuzzle half of his face to the brunets neck and collarbone. After they were situated, Kenny drew a large blanket from the back of the couch until they were wrapped in its warmth and moved the same arm around Devlin's back holding him that much closer.

"What's bothering you?" Kenny whispered questioningly while softly running his free hand through Devlin's hair. A sharp drawn breath through Devlin's nose was the only response he received.

"N-nothing's bothering me..." Devlin whispered flexed his fingers against Kenny's chest. "It's just beautiful...the fireplace, the cocoa, the snow outside and us, in here, snuggling under the blanket." The moment both boys looked to each other, their eyes locked – Kenny's silently strong eyes giving Devlin's shaky unsure eyes a solid hold in reality; slowly, the boys leaned in and hovered momentarily until their lips brushed against the others. Almost as if by magic, Devlin calmed until he rested peacefully atop Kenny's body, all the while the brunet stroked Devlin's hair in a playful manor.

"It's nothing..." Kenny nearly chuckled "...compared to my girlfriend..." with this Devlin shot straight up staring his brother eye to eye.

"I'm not the girl! You are!" the black haired boy hissed.

"You're the one doing the cuddling so that makes you the girl of the relationship."

"Nah-unh."

"Unh-hunh."

"Well then _girl_ this!" Devlin stood on his knees with his hands at the hem of his pants but before he could do anything, Kenny shot up locking their lips together. Seconds; moments; time ticked by slowly until Kenny broke off with a smirk.

"Nope...you're still the girl."

Kenny watched as Devlin huffed, turned away and plopped himself down at the other end of the couch; the brunet crept closer almost playfully in his approach, Devlin turned until his back was faced to Kenny's approach.

"C'mon Dev..." Kenny tenderly gripped Devlin's shoulders and leaned in to gently nibble on the ear of the raven haired boy "...you know I'm just kidding, because you're just too adorable with when you're this flustered." Devlin's eyes lowered at the sound of his step-brothers voice and his warm breath whisking the skin around the side of his neck. Without warning, Devlin spun around on his knees and with as much force as necessary, toppled his brother at the other end of the couch.

"Devlin?" Kenny asked as the other boy pinned his arms to the cushions; a devious grin crept across Devlin's face as he loomed, lowered slowly until his lips gently grazed against Kenny's. The slight brush ended as Devlin ever so tenderly bit down Keeping Kenny's bottom lip held between his teeth and gave the skin a gentle playful tug. Letting go, Devlin admired the awestruck and pink blushed expression on Kenny's face.

"Just remember, I have a tendency to bite..."


	2. Lovebug Virus

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own any of it.

Notes: Just for this ch, Max passed away and Ben is with Gwendolyn off world doing whatever.

"The Love Bug Virus"

"Kenny, you home?" Devlin called out slinging a black backpack from his shoulder onto a couch of the living room. Silence filled the space as he glared around to see if his stepbrother was hiding anywhere.

"In the kitchen..." Kenny called back from the kitchen to Devlin's left. The raven black haired boys shoes squeaked the moment he made the transition from carpeted to tile flooring, looking up, he found Kenny sitting at the table with a bowl of soup and an open sleeve of crackers in front of him. Devlin smirked seeing Kenny still in his blue pajamas taking his time to work down the soup.

"How ya feeling?"

"A lot better. Anything interesting happen in school?" Hearing this, Devlin chuckled and sat down across from the brunet.

"It's school; nothing interesting happens."

"I can't wait till Monday when I can go back."

"Weekend..." Devlin grinned leaping out of his seat. "What are we gonna do for the next two and a half days?"

"Movie marathons, popcorn and sodas, pizza's out the wazoo. Then when it's time to sleep, the two of us snuggling up."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Devin grinned walking over, leaning down and gently brushing his lips against Kenny's neck before taking the gentlest of nipping bites. In response, Kenny shrieked, drew his shoulders up and tilted his head to keep Devlin away. The boy with raven locks smirked at the astounded glare on the brunets face. "There might be some of _that_, too. Go ahead and finish up while I go tackle my homework." With this, Devlin chuckled and walked away leaving a blushing Kenny to continue his meal.

Later that evening, Kenny and Devlin – both dressed in their pajamas - sat on the couch in the living room, across from them, a TV and a DVD player were queued and ready to go. There was only one thing they were missing and soon enough that would come. With a few moments of waiting time, the boys slowly moved in together until their faces remained inches apart. Kenny took the lead by lunging in and locking lips with Devlin whom struggled at first but gave in allowing the brunet full access. Devlin's hands moved to Kenny's chest; Kenny's hands moved to Devlin's shoulders to keep him in place. Their plans were paused when a ringing of the doorbell drew their attention; both shared a glance to the door then to each other.

"Pizzas here." Devlin called out standing to walk to the door. Before he could make three feet, Kenny reached out snagging the back of his shirt and flung him back to the couch. "Kenny, I have to get that!" Devlin tried standing again only to have Kenny fling him back onto the couch.

"No, stay here." Kenny whined pathetically trying to snuggle with Devlin.

"But that's our dinner. Look, the sooner I get the door, the sooner we can start our movie night." Devlin whispered gently nipping at Kenny's ear, in the pause of Kenny's protests, Devlin stood and darted for the door.

After a few short moments, Devlin returned to his place on the couch and dropped a stack of pizza boxes on the table before them. Time passed slowly; with half of the pizzas eaten and half of the movies watched, Devlin snuggled up under Kenny's arm for the turning point of a love story movie that Devlin was insistent on watching. Feeling tired, the boy with raven locks of hair closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Kenny holding him snugly. Soon enough, Kenny followed Devlin into dreamland as his interest in the movie had long since faded.

_X_

Kenny fluttered his eyes and looked around feeling cold air where Devlin had once been. Strange sounds from a bathroom in the hall caught his attention, standing up, Kenny prepared himself for anything. Reaching the closed door, Kenny gently knocked. "Dev? You okay in there?"

"Ugh..." a low grunting tone echoed from the other side. The brunet carefully opened the door just far enough to find Devlin resting his shaking body against the bath tub. "I don't feel too good..." Devlin trailed off as Kenny knelt down and looked him over.

"All right, let's get you to bed." Kenny softly spoke helping Devlin to stand and stagger out of the bathroom, down the hall and into the room they shared. The moment Devlin was on the mattress to his bed, Kenny reached back and drew the covers over his stepbrother. Seeing Devlin roll onto his side, Kenny slipped into bed behind him and gingerly placed his arm over Devlin's body and nuzzled his chin into the boys shoulder. For the rest of the night and into the next morning, both boys slept in the same position.

Devlin awoke to morning light fading into their room; a room without Kenny. He looked behind him to find the space vacant and cold. A sudden ruckus drew his attention, slowly, he managed to stand albeit shaky and not as sure footed as he normally would be. Devlin shuddered as a wave of cold, heat and nausea overcame him giving him a sense of what Kenny felt a few days earlier. Inch by inch; shuffle by shuffle. Devlin carefully made his way from the bedroom, down the hall and into the living room where Kenny cleaned up the mess of their previous nights activities.

Kenny shrieked and jumped back the moment he saw Devlin standing at his side. The scare factor came from Devlin's black hair frayed in every direction, an even more pale complexion disrupted only by red tints around his eyes and at the tip of his nose.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kenny asked dropping a bag of trash and put his arm around his stepbrothers back to guide him towards their room. Once there, Kenny gently forced Devlin back into bed and drew the covers over him as he did hours ago. Once Devlin was tucked in, Kenny turned and headed back to the living room to continue his work. Not ten minutes had passed before Kenny turned his attention from the now clean living room to the kitchen. With superior speed and accuracy, Kenny turned from a stack of drying dishes to find Devlin leaning against the fridge.

"I told you to stay. in. BED!" Kenny's patience wore thin at his Devlin's antics. "Last thing I need is to explain why you had to go to the emergency room because you blacked out and hit your head on something!" Hearing this, Devlin smirked and crossed his arms.

"I ain't gonna black out and hit my head, I'm not as clumsy as you are."

"Go back to bed!" Kenny shouted thrusting a demanding finger pointed to the wall in the direction of their room.

"Only if you're coming with me."

"Devlin..." Kenny showed a cross of amusement, astonishment and agitation. "...you've got to be running a fever or something!"

"It's lonely. There's nobody to talk to and nothing to keep me company. I don't wanna be sick _and_ alone." With this, Devlin worked up the most pitiful 'my puppy just died' look he could without breaking out in laughter.

"It's not gonna work." Kenny rolled his eyes and shook his head. Still, Devlin continued with an additional twitching lip and a glimmer of tears ready to spill from his eyes. "Not, gonna..." his tone lowered as Devlin threw in a faint whimper. Right then and there, Kenny knew he lost the battle. His right hand worked the Omnitrix and after a flash of green light, Four-arms stood mightily and swooped in. Before Devlin knew it, he lay in the grips of four individual arms nestling him like a hammock cocoon. As Kenny/Four-arms managed to make it safely down the hall, Devlin settled in and closed his eyes feeling the security of the hold, the safety in his stepbrothers arms. Long forgotten memories emerged in his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once in their room, Kenny uncurled his two upper arms to find Devlin snoozing away, one of his free hands was brought up and used in a face-palm of the situation. Surely he wouldn't wake up Devlin after trying so hard to get him to do what he just did, so with a grunt and huff, Kenny/Four-arms moved to his bed and settled in assuring plenty of space so as not to harm Devlin.

_X_

"Boys, I'm back..." Ben silenced himself after poking his head into the boys room to find Four-arms still holding a resting Devlin.

"He came down sick and I'm trying to make him comfortable." Kenny grumbled as Devlin casually flexed his grip on the red skin of the aliens arm. Sure that Ben walked away, Devlin barely opened his eyes and glared upwards to the face of the being holding him.

"You make a pretty good nurse, too."

"Which reminds me, the next time you get your temperature taken, you wanna use Naughty Nectar or Kinky Kiwi?"


End file.
